


A fateful cup of coffee

by Fabulousfluffyslippers



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulousfluffyslippers/pseuds/Fabulousfluffyslippers
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A fateful cup of coffee

Sabrina sat in a coffee shop and drank her coffee slowly. It was raining outside, so there was nowhere to hurry. After she figured out the Dark Lord and broke up with Nick, she often came here and sat thinking. But a moment of thought about the past was interrupted by the doorbell that opened. Sabrina looked at the man who entered and was surprised. That was Nick. He looked around the room and his gaze fell on Sabrina. With a grin he went to her table and flopped down opposite. It was evident that he was in high spirits.  
“Spellman ... did not expect to see you here.”  
-Same as me. What are you doing here?  
-Nothing. The waiter mold something stronger for me - Nick turned to the barista  
“I'm sorry, but we are not serving alcohol.”  
“So, that's it.” - Nick was quiet. So that? —Nick began to get annoyed — is everything against me, huh? And you Spellman too!   
\- Nick you're not in yourself. You need to rest. Go home.  
\- Again, the same ... Again you push me away from you. What did I do to you?  
-I AM? You threw me at a difficult moment, and now I'm to blame? That's how we started talking ...  
But Nick was no longer listening. He wanted in circles, waved his hands and muttered something. And then he froze sharply, stumbled and fell. His eyes flashed red, his body twitched in convulsions, and then everything abruptly stopped and Nick lost consciousness. Sabrina was shocked for several seconds, not understanding what had happened. Barista shouted that it was necessary to call an ambulance, but Sabrina realized that an ambulance would not help here, it was a matter of dark magic. While the barista enthusiastically dialed the number, Sabrina already quietly left the coffee shop and soon headed home, dragging Nick's body with her. "The main thing is not to worry, everything will be in order, for sure aunts or Ambrose know what happened, we will find a way out. We will find..."


End file.
